Razorblade kiss!
by jamiemakesmehot
Summary: harri pottar iz en emo. he iz in luv wit nevil. nevil doeznt realiz dat harri luvz him. harri woz rapd bi hiz uncle nd now he iz sad.harri pottar iz a her0.but wot if he iz 2 sad 2 be 1!


once upon a time in a magical land of witches and wizards there was a boy named harry potter

he had no parents and he was raped and molested by his uncle every friday night

harry potter was an emo and the thing he hated most in the world was prepz

harry potter was very sad one day after his uncle had violated him with his.. wand.

so he went to his room and let a razorblade kiss his pale emo skin and then a river of crimson began to flow.

harrys pee pee got very hard at the sight of this.

but the boy he liked didnt like him back so there was no one to help him out apart from his uncle.

harry potter let out a gasp as the blood dripped from his wrist to his pale knee

it looked so poetic

harry quickly reached for some paper and wrote down the poem that had suddenly popped into his head

'my paper hart bleads..

it is so nice to see..

it is also nice feeling..

such a turn on to me...'

he was so deap

so so deap

all the girls wanted him...

he just wanted neville though...

he was so alone in the world

nobody loved him

nobody really cared about him

he flicked his emo hair and drew a broken heart beside his poem before colouring it in with blood

he wasnt a very good colourer because his vision was blurry because he had sold his regular glasses for a pair of thickly framed emo ones that were more stylish.

the heart looked more like someone had stepped on a raspberry on the page..

wow. the thought of that was deep... he wanted to write poetry about it..

so he took out his black pen with a my chemical romance sticker on it and started to write again

'the raspberry

is no more

my heart

is no more

i love this boy

but he doesnt love me'

and because it was so deep and no-one would ever understand his pain he started wailing and crying

harry potter hurt deep inside

he was very sad so he decided hed develop an eating disorder

he looked very thin and pale and emo but it was all very hot..

he slid a very stylish hair scrunchie over his wrist to draw attention to the cuts he made which definitely werent

for attention..

he decided he would go and visit hagrid once he got to hogwarts the next day to see if he coult help him with his desire issues once his uncle wasnt there to assist..

every time his uncle made him touch his penis he cried inside

he wanted neville

but neville would never love him

but there was also another man... a man he loved so much that words could not describe

it was his godfather sirius black

and he would never tell anyone!!

it felt like his heart had been broken into a million tiny little pieces that he could never glue back together because he shat them out and flushed them down a toilet..

every night he pined for neville.. his charm and looks got him in... also he was the only other emo at school and

so they were destined to be together.. coz emo boys kissin is sooooo hot..

he was wondering if there was a way to be with neville ever...

harry potter was in love

and it hurt him

he picked up the razor and pressed harder into his wrist

blood rushed out of his vein when suddenly his aunt knocked at the door

"GET OUT OF YOUR FUCKING CLOSEST!!!!!!!!! YOUR UNCLE WILL RAPE YOU AGAIN IF YOU DONT GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A BOY IS HERE TO SEE YOU YOU GAY ASS FAGGOT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LIKE IT WHEN HE RAPES YOU DONT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

harry walked his slouchy emo walk to the door and opened it.

standing outside was ron.

'what does he want with me!!!!!!' harry thought.

he was sick of having to play into rons scat fetish to make him feel better. one more shite popsticle would drive him insane. so he punched ron in the ace and ran up to his room crying! but ron chased after him... and when he got there his uncle was already lying posed and naked on his bed.. oh dear..

harrys eyes turned red

noone knew it but he could kill people when he turned his eyes red!!!!!!!!!

so vernon quickly slumped onto the ground now a lifeless form

harry realised what he had done so he ran to his uncle and clutched his lifeless body

it was lifeless

and empty

just like his soul!!!!!!!!

ron proceeded forward and began to rape his corpse.. he was a very sick boy in the head lol...

harry potter knew then that he had to get out of that place..

so he jumped out the 16th story window of his house..

he bruised his knee when he hit the pavement below and it made him cry but a kind man gave him a lollipop and offered to take him back to his place

harry looked closer

IT WAS DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"dumbledore!!!!! dumbledore!!! please dont rape me!!!! im an emo!!" weeped harry as dumbledore pulled him into a hug

"i am truly sorry harry i love you okay??? okay lets go get some sherbet lemons"


End file.
